


Врата Троста

by WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 3LVL — Челлендж на ЗФБ 2021 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Gingerbread Bakery, WTF Kombat 2021, gingerbread
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Конец битвы за Трост в виде пряничной архитектуры: к отчаянно сражающимся кадетам пришел на помощь Разведкорпус! Вокруг разбросаны части тел, всюду гиганты... И, честно говоря, их вкусы можно понять!
Series: 3LVL — Челлендж на ЗФБ 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158467
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Врата Троста

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам 14 главы

**Author's Note:**

> Работы с пряниками («Best Friends», «Lovers», «Врата Троста») можно рассмотреть на фотографиях большего размера в галерее [«Пряничные шингеки!»](https://imgbox.com/g/dfKyqZAt6E).


End file.
